


DEVIL 10-11

by Yingtao



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:10:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yingtao/pseuds/Yingtao





	DEVIL 10-11

10.  
   
   
堂本刚趟进被子里的时候仍然用那湿润又闪烁的眼神看自己，一点一点地往里挪，手抓着被子，不肯松手。  
   
“不睡吗？”于是他没有去关落地灯，坐在被子里也看向一旁的视线，或许从一开始就被潮湿和飘忽不定给传染了，有些不敢躺下来，不敢真切地睡在对方身边。  
  
“…是你说要跟我睡的吧。”又做出大人该有的模样，用归咎法轻笑着掩饰。堂本刚闻言起身来了一点，好像得到了什么鼓励似的脸一红：“…我还是觉得不可思议，喜欢上光一先生这件事。”  
   
“…别担心。”堂本光一心里又酸又热，伸手摸了摸他的脸。  
   
早就想这样长久地停留了。  
   
“我知道我大部分时间还是喜欢女孩子的，但对男人比一般人要敏感一些，”堂本刚伸手抓住自己，好似不让自己逃离，“但是从来没有想过真的会……”然后收了收腿，稍稍蜷缩了起来，“以前也很少用手弄，去年夏天后更是没有过了，但上周有一天早晨起来……硬起来的时候，我想着你用手做了。”  
   
一番话听得堂本光一在橘黄色的灯光里面红耳赤，觉得脑子里的血都在往身下涌。他完全没料到这样的事，那害羞的语气让人直接就明白了所指，一个声音在耳边说道，你这回真的栽了。  
   
“光一先生……”那个声音与平常不一样，被单里的腿又收了收，“我买了……听说会需要的东西。”  
   
  
另一个声音说，难道不是早就栽了。  
  
“……我以为我绝对不会再对男人的身体有反应的，”对方的手又往前伸了几寸，摁在自己这边的被子上，“我也想知道，我到底能不能跟你进一步做下去。”  
   
“我好不容易才觉得可以来见你，”堂本刚贴了近来，小声说，“不行吗。”  
   
反应过来意识到自己双腿之间也又涨又热，身下十分难耐，堂本光一根本没有再短兵相接的精神力了，黑暗里模糊的漂亮轮廓很近，吐息变得有些粗重。“……先去清理，”他终于在心里叹了一口气，骂了自己一句，“跟我去洗手间吧。”  
  
没有拒绝一起睡的自己，让对方留下来的自己。想抱他，想吻他……然后呢。  
  
把人从被子里拉出来，两三步摸去了旁边的洗手间。进门口一转过身，洗手间窗台有光照进来，堂本光一突然意识到自己能看清面前的人，那对深色的眼睛也一下睁大了，四目相接都因看见对方的脸而愣了一下。堂本光一犹豫片刻，用左手把堂本刚搂了近来，右手撩起他比自己宽大很多的上衣，顺着肚脐下的腹毛摸了进去：“慢慢来…不要太难受。”  
   
堂本光一摸进去，很细的腰颤动了一下，他摸到了那个硬热的柱身。耳边传来一声低低的喘息，对方的手停在了自己的裤腰边上。  
   
“我帮你。”他靠在堂本刚的头发边，对方把下巴搁在肩上点了点头，却没有松开手。堂本光一觉得自己探进了热带雨林，卷曲稍硬的耻毛里暖烘烘的，又有些湿润，手指渐渐开始上下滑动起来，又碰到下面柔软的囊袋……属于堂本刚的性器在手里升着温，堂本光一忍不住捏了两把，结果靠在身上的人又低哼一声，身体主动碾了上来，好像终于一鼓作气地把手伸进自己裤子里。  
   
跟自己已经沾满暖汗的身体比起来，那双手的指尖确实有点凉。  
   
堂本光一也忍不住叫出了声，往后退了半步贴在墙上。面前的青年根本就是毫无章法地在自己下身揉捏。“别乱来……”他抱着对方的左手用了点劲，“别告诉我你平时都是这样做的。”  
   
“我…都说了我很少……”堂本刚好像有点羞于启齿。  
   
真是的……堂本光一手上加快了动作，往旁边侧了一点，拇指和食指仍抽拉着手里的分身，后面两根手指探去了后面的位置，拉紧了胀得饱满的性器。这下对方的重量也跟着压了上来，几乎要瘫软在自己怀里，接连不断的低喘像点燃了火线，他突然十分想吻堂本刚，这个想法占据了几乎整个大脑。  
   
如果这个时候吻了对方，一定会忍不住直接做下去的……完全想到了更下流的事。堂本刚的脸靠在自己肩膀上，滴下来的汗液混在一起，在绵薄的黑暗里两人都没有肆意地出声，握着对方血脉偾张的分身，已经都是湿的了，堂本光一满脑子都很混乱。不管是自己的裤腿间，还是右手握着的地方，全都湿淋淋一片，分不清腺液和汗水，直到射出的那一刻。  
   
   
闻到腥味，堂本刚似乎发出了呜咽声，堂本光一本能地松开对方，用干净的左手捧着他的脸：“……还好？”  
   
即使没有灯光，还是看见对方满脸潮红。倒是没有难受的表情，眼睛眨动的频率变得高了一些，是在尝试要做点什么。堂本光一盯了一两秒，终于还是捧着脸就亲下去了，他长久以来都想触碰的嘴唇，像沾满奶油和枫糖的松饼，柔软又甜，再也不会有铁锈的味道了。  
   
   
   
   
   
   
抱他上床的时候仍然能摸到发抖的骨头。  
   
“害怕的话，随时我都能停下来。”他吻了吻对方的嘴角。  
   
从上方看下去，确实是个有个小孩模样的青年，乱糟糟的头发耷拉在眼前，瞳孔湿润漆黑。  
   
“……没问题的，”他的手指摸上来，“我已经做好心理准备了。”  
   
   
   
堂本光一尽量动作很轻地脱掉对方的衣服裤子，然后发现自己也有些发抖。不常出门的冬季让堂本刚的身体白皙得像砂糖，但似乎没有以前瘦了，抚摸起来软软的。  
   
吻肩膀，吻脖子，比捉一只蜻蜓还小心。  
   
“你也脱掉吧，光一先生。”堂本刚的手搭在领带上，用了点力。  
   
即使作为医生的堂本光一知道病情已经无须担心，作为恋人的他仍然对一丝一毫的伤害都草木皆兵。  
   
“好啦，”堂本刚渐渐变成了安抚的一方，“我没事的。”  
   
已经又硬了，堂本刚不紧不慢地帮他脱下裤子，手挨了上来：“我来证明给你看吧。”  
   
“你不用——”没来及问清楚所指，对方就含住了自己。我怎么舍得——堂本光一牙齿打颤了，怎么舍得让你做这种事。那小巧的嘴唇并不熟练地包裹着柱身顶端，十分艰难地吞咽进喉咙里，握在低端的手指尖是冰凉的。  
   
“哈啊……”湿润的舌苔刺激着铃口，要忍住突如其来的快感实属难事，下身很快就要到达顶点了，堂本光一断断续续地压着声音，“放开吧……要射了……”  
   
但堂本刚没有放开他，只是从吞咽变成了舔舐，并抬起眼睛看着他，温暖的口腔就像吐出“爱”这个词的歌曲，目光坚定又纯真。“可以的哦。”堂本刚短暂地看向自己的时候，这样说道。接下来又是亲吻一般的抚弄，和眼神一齐把堂本光一带入了第一次高潮。  
   
“刚……”他只能喊对方的名字，控制不住射了出来。情欲的味道散发开来，堂本光一几乎是用力捧着堂本刚的脸，耳朵也发烧：“都说了……”对方含着自己射出的东西，伸手抹掉了嘴边的一点乳白色，虽然情不自禁地皱起了眉，仍然在对视中吞下了嘴里的东西。

“是我想这么做的。”

   
从最开始就是刚抱住自己的。一遍又一遍走向自己，伸出手。即使脑海里他被那个人做的事都挥之不去，那些肆虐的伤同样痛落在自己心底，堂本光一也再也说不出“真的没问题吗？”这样的话了。  
   
   
他再次把堂本刚放在枕头上，起身去拿了润滑剂：“那么…是你说的。”  
   
“是我说的。”堂本刚耳朵尖发红了。  
    
手指按上了穴口，轻揉着括约肌上的软肉，他看到堂本刚咬着嘴唇连呼吸也跟着屏住了，稍稍惊慌的眼睛可爱得让人心颤。直到他确保手指下的穴口彻底放松了下来，这才伸进去了一根食指：“……还好吗？”堂本刚点了一下头，于是堂本光一伸进去了第二根手指，指肚轻压着肠壁旋转时，听见了第一声呻吟。  
   
仍然是当第三根手指被完全包裹时，堂本光一才稍稍放下心来，缓慢地抽出手指：“我去找找还没有套。”  
   
“……不、不用。”吃螺丝的样子简直不能更可爱。   
   
对视一眼就要融化，堂本光一低下头来亲吻对方的嘴唇：“我会慢慢进去的。”他在唇上轻啄着，然后顺势地插入了进去，短短几秒就收紧的后穴让他倒吸了一口气，几乎有点动弹不得。堂本刚紧紧扣着他肩膀的手昭揭了掩不住的紧张，叫声卡在喉咙里说不出话。  
   
   
“你得稍微放松一点……”堂本光一摸了摸对方的头发，已经被汗湿了一层，“痛吗？”  
   
“倒是……不痛。”两侧的腿慢慢往下滑，蹭着床单发出了窸窣声。这下那个紧密的肠道终于松了些，堂本光一抬起腰，抓住机会顶了进去。堂本刚一边放开了嗓音，一边猛地抱紧自己，于是身体紧紧贴着对方发烫的性器，体液的气味跟果香混在一起，像化开的一滩水果泥。五个月被压缩在了这一刻，他几乎觉得跟堂本刚没有分开过。  
   
根本舍不得太过用力，他觉得自己捧着的是一块玻璃，一片花瓣。抓着对方手腕的那一块坚硬的骨头，抚摸过仍不平整的地方，堂本光一在那个黏湿的小穴里抽插了起来，并伸出舌头舔上了那片伤疤。伤疤，顺着下去是凸起的血管，上去又是柔软的掌心。他觉得很快就全身都湿透了，对方滚烫的内壁与性器都渗出果香的液体，眼睛里也充盈着水汽。  
   
虽然上身很软，但毕竟是男人，膝盖骨夹着自己的时候真是硬得硌人。  
   
“唔……光一医生，”堂本刚断断续续地叫着自己的名字，似乎大脑发晕地又叫起了医生，“请你……更加的……”  
     
堂本光一终于能够加快速度了，亲吻着左边那只发红的耳朵，眼前交织起来的乱发已经分不清了。枕头也湿了大半，他用力地将自己的分身送入了最里面，手里握着对方已经涨大到最顶点的性器，指间淌下粘稠的液体时，他抬起头看着身下也湿透的人，把手指上的东西送进了嘴里。他也想吞下堂本刚的全部，吞下不论苦涩还是腥甜的一切。堂本刚的手臂一次又一次从肩上滑了下去，却仍努力地抱了上来。“……我终于可以跟你……”  
   
堂本光一感觉到对方的迎合，滑腻的里穴正在吮吸着自己，一时间喉咙也干燥了起来，几乎吐不出喘息。要去了，野火撒下的苗窜起来吞噬了理智，他最后一次挺进最深的腔口，肌肤间没有任何缝隙，湿润的耻毛像雨里缠绕轇轕的青草丛，泥泞和尘渍被冲刷得一干二净，水珠从锁骨间流下。  
   
他伏在对方的肩上，紧贴交合的空间里涌出炽热的液体，一点一点又濡湿了腿下的被单。堂本刚的腿在轻轻发抖着，发出了一声嘶哑的呜咽。“我知道，我就知道……”堂本刚在自己的耳边低低地吸着鼻子，“只要是你的话，我一定会很舒服的，一定可以一直跟你这样做下去……只要是你的话。”  
   
   
是自己低估了他的坚强和忍耐。  
   
一瞬间脑海回忆起了最初见面时的堂本刚，他短短的头发和畏怯的眼神，那个警惕着戒备着问自己“这也是治疗的技巧吗”的青年，而那时自己说“恋爱确实太麻烦”，一切都不一样了。  
   
   
   
   
躺回被子里的时候，堂本刚像鱼一样仰面挪着靠了过来，把头塞进了自己耳朵下肩膀上的空隙间。  
   
   
“其实我四月十号那天特别想给你打电话。”他抓起自己的手，举在眼前玩了起来。  
   
“……嗯。”  
   
自己又何尝不是。堂本光一支起身来，看着堂本刚慢慢地把自己的手指摁进手心，又一根根地掰起来，像玩乐高玩具那样。  
   
“池田医生真的也很厉害呢，”他又开始磨蹭着平滑的指甲尖，“到后来他就看出来了……看出来我喜欢你。”

“真的很奇怪，”放下手后，堂本刚抱了过来，“回想起来我天天都在想给你打电话，但现在又觉得……这几个月并没有那么难了。”  
   
   
   
   
   
   
11.

 

东京发出暴雨警报，他们一起在家里度过了两天连休。

 

“胡子都长出来了哦……”第二个早晨，堂本刚用手轻轻蹭着自己的下巴，“这么看你还真是大叔。”  
   
“你看看你才是，”于是他反过来抓住堂本刚的手，用对方的手指刮了刮对方的下巴，对方的多毛体质，同样的时间胡渣已经明显了起来，但堂本光一看了一会儿又软下了语气，“……你还是很好看。”

 

堂本刚看到了自己买的碟，也用手指去拨弄塑料壳发出声响。

“我不在的时候你就是靠这些缓解寂寞吗？”

说话越发地放肆了起来，但堂本光一别提有多喜欢这样的他。抓着自己弹吉他，说什么弹吉他的光一是初恋，有一回还悄悄地趁自己睡着，在自己手上也涂满了黑色指甲油。  
   
“都说了我不适合这种东西……”堂本光一醒来后看着指甲苦笑。  
   
“在别人看来也许不适合——”  
   
“看吧你也知道不适合吧？”  
   
“但是光一有只对我一个人的魅力点，比如你烂得很的琴技。”  
   
 “那我又该怎么办呢？”堂本光一抓起他的手，“刚的魅力点，有那么多人都知道，都喜欢看你涂指甲油，听你弹吉他，你留给我了什么呢？”  
   
   
“你还不满足啊，”堂本刚笑吟吟地看着自己，“你有我整个人了。”  
   
 

他确信堂本刚已经完全好了，青年睡觉十分安稳，躺在自己身边也很老实，起床时明亮的眼睛像星星丢了进去，是不可能再做噩梦的。

Pan果然更喜欢堂本刚似的，热情不是一星半点，堂本光一只有在看到小健的时候才能硬气一点，否则堂本刚的小尾巴要翘上天了。

 

“说起来……我还从来没有告诉过姐姐，Tsuyoshi到底是哪个Tsuyoshi，”一天做饭的时候他突然想了起来，捏着铲子一时陷入了沉思，“她肯定会……揍我的。”

“好啦，这都是小事，吃饭才是大事。”堂本刚走过来，帮忙把东西下进锅里，结果被油溅了一下，“痛——”堂本刚的拳头先敲了过来。

 

   
一周后是治疗的最后一天，堂本光一开车在写字楼前等着。堂本刚从里面走出来后，三步并俩步地从台阶上跳下来，接吻，抱肩，力道仍然大得让他差点靠在车门上：“照顾一下我的老腰——你就不怕被记者拍到？”

   
“不怕。”堂本刚痊愈后的活力简直惊人，让堂本光一频频感叹不愧是年轻人：“喂……你可是还要复出的人，注意一点，赶紧跟我进车里。”

“虽然我选择复出，但是这种事已经没有所谓了，”堂本刚放开了，手仍搭在肩上对自己笑了笑，“说到底我根本没有必要去在意绯闻，以前那些莫名其妙的人设不要了，不喜欢的综艺也不想上了，即使这样还愿意当我的fan的人，就留下来吧。”

虽然眼前是健气又明媚的他，但曾经失落又沉痛的他也是自己的宝藏。伤痛疾苦都曾收进眼底，堂本光一更加想把现在的他攥进掌心。

“下周有节目？”

“嗯，直播的live。”

“加油哦，”他也用手圈住对方的腰，“你不会害怕吧。”

“你又在小看我了。”

“抱歉……职业病。”开玩笑说。

“所以光一先生最开始说的那些，根本就不成立嘛，”堂本刚眼睛眨了眨，“说什么职业病，我一点都没有感觉到。”

果然是这样一点也没有错，因为现在自己心已经完全靠了过来。  
   
“而且我一直在想啊，”回过神来，他又认真听着面前的人对自己说，“果然没有戒指的话，光一先生总是会被觊觎的。”

堂本刚右手伸进口袋里，掏出了什么握在手心里，然后左手抓起自己的手，堂本光一感觉到有什么冰凉的东西被推在了无名指上。

“我啊，嫉妒心是很强啊，”堂本刚又把另一枚戒指放在自己掌心，“所以你要让别人都以为你结婚了才行。”

“你……”堂本光一心里掀起了巨浪，磕磕巴巴地看着手指上黑色与银色相嵌的戒指，“你怎么……”他还总觉得买戒指是自己的工作。

“我们两都是男人，就没有什么非得谁买了吧，”堂本刚看穿了自己的心思，伸出手晃了晃，“当然是，谁快一步谁赢。”

他们站在蓝天下，站在艳阳下。亮白色的光像一层透明的玻璃纸，细细碎碎洒在身上。

 

他把戒指推上堂本刚的手指，从来没有过这样奇妙又急切的心情。那双手漂亮地转了一圈，张开五指放在眼前，开心地笑了。

   
   
   
   
愛をしてる。  
   
   
END.

 

   
 


End file.
